


Память

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Fenris, Vulnerable man, беды с башкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данариус мертв, но по-прежнему у Фенриса в голове.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 2





	Память

Фенрис не ждет ничего плохого.

В конце концов, с чего бы ему ждать?

Данариус мертв, он не так давно смыл его гнилую кровь со своих пальцев. И он свободен, по-настоящему свободен, так? Он всеми силами пытается в это поверить, он поэтому пришел к Хоук с бешено колотящимся сердцем, почти уверенный и при этом до безумия страшащийся того, что она скажет ему нет.

Но уже через минуту он взахлеб отвечает на поцелуй, понимая, как скучал, и от руки Хоук на затылке его продирает мурашками по всему телу, и хочется застыть так навсегда, раствориться в ощущении тепла и _дома_ , от которого он просто тает, пытаясь вплавиться в Хоук, прижимаясь ближе.

И он тонет, тонет, и ему так хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, хорошо до тех пор, пока он лопатками не ложится на постель.

Он этого хочет, хочет Хоук, хочет ее руки на себе, ее губы, ее все, ее всю, чтобы целовала и держала, чтобы за все эти идиотские три года, которые он от нее бегал и прятался.

Но «хорошо» оказывается просто иллюзией, и эта иллюзия со всей дури бьется об огромную толстую стену у него внутри, и тело каменеет, а беспричинной тревогой перетягивает горло так, что Фенрис не может дышать.

— Я ведь не он, — шепчет Хоук тихо-тихо, и у Фенриса внутри трещит, но сил, чтобы сбежать, нет.

_Я знаю, я знаю_ , и Фенриса так злит, что он понимает это, но при этом внутри сжимается что-то так больно, так пугливо, до безнадежной жалобной дрожи.

— Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, — добавляет она, и становится хуже. Фенрис задерживает дыхание, сильно кусая себя за щеку, надеясь, что это не слишком заметно. Конечно, она не имела в виду ничего плохого, и конечно, дело не в ней, но он просто тонет. Вот-вот захлебнется.

_Чего ты так дрожишь? Я же не делаю тебе больно._

_Его_ голос жжется, заполняя все мысли с кислотным шипением, и Фенрису хочется заорать: на себя. Вжаться лицом в подушку и кричать, пока не сорвет горло, в надежде заглушить то, чего бы он никогда больше не хочет слышать.

Он и не должен был услышать: мертвые не разговаривают. Но в голове, в мыслях, в памяти засело так прочно, что не вытравишь, кажется, никогда. Что, кажется, никогда лучше не станет. И это обидно, это больно, и Фенрису так хочется, чтобы эти воспоминания принадлежали не ему.

— Дело не в боли, — выдавливает он с трудом. Воздух в грудь не льется, тело не слушается. Плохо, ну почему ему всегда так плохо. Это же Хоук, Хоук, которая с ним всегда такая терпеливая и ласковая, чего он совсем не заслуживает, и она никогда-никогда не подводила его доверия, и правда никогда не делала больно, и…

Ну почему…

Она убирает пряди волос с его лица и целует бережно в лоб, в три лириумные точки, и Фенрис втягивает воздух свистяще, с трудом.

— Я люблю тебя, — вздыхает она. Фенрису снова хочется заорать. И заплакать тоже хочется, ком в горле никак не сглотнуть.

— Я знаю, — выдавливает он из себя с большим трудом. Потом спохватывается. — Я тебя тоже.

Хоук отодвигается, перестав нависать над ним, и Фенрис _ненавидит_ себя за то, с каким облегчением звучит его вздох. Собственная кожа кажется ему слишком чувствительной, и ее хочется содрать.

— Но ты хочешь… — вырывается у него.

— Послушай, это не о том, что _я_ хочу, это о том, чего _мы_ хотим, — обрывает она шепотом.

В ней так много терпения, Фенрис этого не заслуживает.

Хоук ложится рядом, не дотрагиваясь до него, но она близко, лежит на боку, он почти чувствует ее дыхание на лице.

Его внутренне колотит.

Почему все так?

Почему он просто не может перестать быть тем, кем является?

Это нечестно.

Что в его жизни вообще когда-либо было честно?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня касалась, — говорит Фенрис шепотом, и голос ломается. Ему кажется, это так невозможно глупо звучит, но это то, что волнует и волновало его все эти годы, и он наконец-то оборачивает это в слова. — Но _этой_ кожи касался он.

Фенрис хочет, чтобы его держали, но он не понимает, как может хотеть этого, ведь, было время, его держал _он_. Он хочет прикосновений, но не понимает, как может хотеть, ведь его касался _он_. Он изломан до того, что никакой магией уже не исправить.

— Я думал, что когда _он_ умрет, то станет легче, — признает Фенрис едва слышно, держа глаза закрытыми, потому что он боится того, что может увидеть у Хоук во взгляде, потому что ему так стыдно, что жжет под кожей хуже, чем лириум. — Но _он_ мертв, и… _это, все это_ не уходит.

Ему от себя так тошно, вот-вот вырвет.

Он вспоминает руки Хоук на своем теле, помнит каждое прикосновение трехлетней давности так, будто это было час назад, но в ту же самую секунду он не может не вспоминать еще одну пару рук.

Наверное, дело в самом Фенрисе. В том, насколько он переломан, насколько ненормален. Разве месть не должна приносить облегчение? Почему он не чувствует ничего, кроме душной горечи и отчаяния от того, как он беспомощен, не способен изменить ничего из того, что с ним происходило.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Хоук осторожно. Взволнованно. Она говорила как-то, что очень плоха в разговорах. — Но это тебя не определяет.

Фенрис уже слышал это от нее, слышал от Себастьяна в церкви, столько раз слышал, снова-снова-снова, но он не понимает, что это должно значить. Почему его это не определяет? Почему все вокруг пытаются сделать вид, что б **о** льшая часть его жизни не имеет никакого значения?

— А что тогда меня определяет? — спрашивает Фенрис шепотом, плохо пряча слабую злость, на которую нет сил. — У меня ничего больше нет.

— Так ли уж ничего? — переспрашивает Хоук тихо-тихо, а Фенрис вздрагивает и больно кусает себя за язык и ежится, втягивая голову в плечи. Как же это должно для нее звучать. Почему все, что он делает, он делает не так? — Фенрис, — зовет Хоук слегка взволнованно кончики ее пальцев щекотно оглаживают щеку, и Фенрис поворачивает голову к ней послушно, но глаз не открывает. — Я знаю, что тебе больно и страшно, — он кладет пальцы поверх ее ладони и прижимается к ней носом, жмуря глаза крепче.

Почему открываться так стыдно? Почему так стыдно говорить о том, что у него внутри?

— И потребуется время, возможно, очень много времени, но теперь ты свободен, теперь…

Фенрис давится.

Он не знает, как это, быть свободным.

Он понятия не имеет, как это: не бежать, не сжирать себя мыслями, не ненавидеть себя, не завидовать этой самой свободе. Он не знает, как принимать решения за себя, он никогда этого не делал, он…

Он не хочет быть свободным, _он хочет быть ее._

Мысль пугает так, что он почти одергивается от Хоук.

Он хочет, ему _нужно_ , чтобы она его направила, но он не понимает, как он может принять эту нужду, когда так долго бежал от того, чтобы быть чьим-то.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет Хоук шепотом, и Фенрис _слушается_. Поворачивается набок и жмется к ней, пряча лицо на шее, хватается дрожащими руками за ее одежду, сжимая в пальцах так, что ткань трещит, и дышит. Ее руки обнимают бережно, но крепко. _Хорошо._ — Данариус мертв, — добавляет она тихо, неторопливо поглаживая Фенриса по спине вверх-вниз. — Он проиграл. Для него ничего никогда уже не будет. А ты здесь. И тебе не всегда будет плохо.

Сейчас в это почти не верится. Ведь память никогда никуда не исчезнет, и лириум у него под кожей тоже навсегда.

Но это же лучше, чем смерть и ничего?

Так?

— Будут дни лучше и хуже, — продолжает Хоук шепотом. — Однажды первых станет больше. И со всем этим тебе не нужно справляться в одиночку. У тебя есть те, кому ты не безразличен. Кто тебя любит. Хорошо?

Фенрис жмурит мокрые горячие, как угли, глаза крепче, прячет лицо и дышит с трудом.

— Все будет хорошо, — обещает Хоук, касаясь губами его уха. — Все будет хорошо. Тебе необязательно верить в это сейчас.

Фенрис не может поверить в то, что все будет хорошо. Сейчас — не может.

Но зато Хоук он верит с легкостью.


End file.
